A GetTogether in Three Scenes
by Keri Maxwell
Summary: Exactly what the title says, which isn't to say Axel and Roxas make it easy. one-shot, AU


**Disclaimer: **I most certainly do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Two warnings for underage drinking and swearing. I would also like to say that Roxas is a crabby little thing and I luff him to pieces for it.

* * *

He was making out with Roxas. _Ohmygod_, he was actually making out with Roxas. Sure, there had been the odd little glances, and awkward stammering, and maybe even a half-accidental kiss when they were both drunk, but really it was less of a kiss and more of a 'oh, I'm falling and my face is hitting your face in a strange way, and hey the floor'. But any affection Axel got from Roxas was hard-won and bitterly hoarded, so it _totally counted, okay?! _Which is exactly why it was so mind-boggling that he was making out with Roxas.

Even better than that, Roxas was making out with him. And no, it was not the same thing with the words moved around. What this meant was Axel had been minding his own business when Roxas came up to _him_, pushed _him_ onto the couch, and proceeded to kiss _him_ without so much as a word. And then, shock of shocks, he then straddled Axel and just went to town, which brings us back to where we started.

Axel, for his part, was kind of short-circuiting. He was _responding_, of course, because he'd have to be a damn fool to let this opportunity pass him by, but his mind was a vast space of white noise and half-started thoughts on 'why'. Luckily, his brain managed to reroute around the problem with a quick 'who fucking cares _why?!_' and allowed him to truly enjoy the situation. Which, by the way, had somehow become Axel lying back on the couch with Roxas on top and Roxas' shirt pulled all the way up to his armpits.

A little thrill went through him, all the way down his spine and to his toes. He'd seen Roxas without his shirt before (they lived on an island for God's sake), but now Axel could put his hands all over that expanse of skin and not get whapped on the the head or a given a disapproving glare. (Yeah, so the disapproving glares were usually in anticipation of titty-twisters, but Axel didn't do that all the time, _geeze_.) It was even _encouraged_ that Axel do so, and Roxas let him know with little moans and half-sighs that did nothing to prevent him from turning into a giant pile of hormone-addled Axel-goo. He spent the next few moments simply enjoying the pressure of a mouth against his own, the warm skin under his hands, and the weight of a body (his very favorite body, even) pressed against his own.

But a tiny little part of him was discontent. _Look, this is all well and good, _it said, _and we're happy for you, really, but we know you, we are you, and we know you want to be a little more...aggressive._

This is true, thought Axel. You make a good point, self.

So Axel lifted himself off the couch a bit and nudged his shoulder against Roxas' in an attempt to get them to flip positions. Roxas didn't seem to get the hint because he just pushed Axel back down and nipped on his lower lip. Axel tried again and was met with equal resistance. They continued this little battle until Axel ran both his hands down the entire length of Roxas' back, lower and lower, until his fingers brushed the waistband of his pants, where they stopped briefly before dipping under said waistband, and then pressed down, resulting in a wonderful sensation of groin against groin. This feeling lasted only a split second because with Roxas distracted and no longer resisting Axel's attempt to swap positions, Axel shoved too hard and sent them both tumbling off the couch.

They both laid on the floor with matching looks of surprise for a split second.

"What the fuck was that!?" Roxas' hand flew up to rub the back of his head, and tried to blink back the tears that had sprung up on impact because boys didn't cry, especially not him. Axel rested his head on the floor above Roxas' shoulder and cradled his arms to his chest. He was one of those people that was all knees and elbows, and had the unfortunate ability to painfully ram those knees and elbows against any nearby objects. Like a coffee table, for instance. "That fucking hurt!"

Axel lifted his head up from the floor and leveled a stare at Roxas. He was in pain and bewildered and still buzzing all over. "You wouldn't swap with me."

"What."

"You wouldn't swap."

"...Did you seriously shove me off the couch just so you could be on top?" The look Roxas gave him said he better choose his words wisely, or else this was never happening ever again, _so there_.

"Not intentionally!" Axel got his knees under himself and sat back on Roxas' lap. Roxas raised himself up to rest on his elbows. "If you would've just let me..." He would have continued except Roxas was squirming out from underneath him and getting up off the floor and _oh my god, he was getting away! _

"I can't believe I thought this was a good idea." Roxas' face was quickly going from a healthy post-make-out flush to flaming tomato, so he ducked his head and tried to escape into the kitchen where he could get himself another drink and will himself into a drunken blackout that would erase all memories of this incident. Axel had radically different plans. He scrambled onto his feet (only striking his knee against the end table once) and stomped after Roxas into the kitchen. Half of him was giddy because, hey, he had just been making out with Roxas and Roxas had thought it was a good idea, and the other half was thoroughly pissed because Roxas no longer thought it was a good idea, but it would have been _awesome _if the stupid shit had just traded spots with him for a bit!

"What the fuck do you mean 'was a good idea'?! It's still a fucking good idea! Why the fuck did you stop?!" Roxas pointedly ignored his raging best friend (because one piss-poor attempt at making-out did not change that, goddamnit) and dug through the liquor cabinet for some vodka or whiskey or tequila or anything and _would Axel just shut the fuck up?!_ "What the hell brought this on anyways? I'm not fucking complaining or anything, except for the part where you _fucking stopped_, but seriously..."

"Just shut up, okay?!" Roxas found a nearly empty bottle of whiskey and gripped it tightly by the neck. He untwisted the top, then spun it violently so it flew off and clattered across the counter top. "I wouldn't have even bothered if you hadn't gone all invasion of the body snatchers or some shit!" He took a drink straight from the bottle. He tried to ignore the burning, but a little cough snuck out.

Axel tossed his hands in the air. "What the fuck does that even _mean?!_"

Roxas rounded on him. "It _means, _that every other time you want something, you just go and get it. But not with me, _no_, you just had to be all fucking noble and settle for giving me desperate looks, and don't think I didn't notice, I totally fucking did. And I was being _so nice, _I was gonna let you make the first move because you like doing that, but then you didn't and it's been _seven fucking months_ and I had to do it for you! And who the fuck throws a person off the couch?!"

For the second time in under fifteen minutes, Axel's brain short-circuited. It totally bypassed the information that Roxas knew he liked him (as in more than best friends, because otherwise, duh), had liked Axel for some time as well, and went straight for the insult. "No one throws people off couches! Would you get the fuck over that? I didn't mean to! I just wanted to swap so I grind against you or something without hurting myself because I fell off the roof three summers ago and now my back does weird things and you should know this because I _told _you, I remember because you laughed and punched me in the kidney to see if it would hurt, which it _did, you little shit!_" Axel swiped the whiskey bottle from Roxas' lax grip and took a long sip. He flipped Roxas the bird while he did.

"This is still your fault for treating me like some girl! And I thought you were making up bullshit like you usually do!" Roxas stole the bottle back.

"I'm not treating you like a girl, I make out with girls all the time! I'm treating you like a friend because you're my best friend even though you're _really fucking mean_, and friends don't just randomly jump each other!" Axel grabbed the whiskey back before Roxas could take a drink from it and slammed it on the counter. With that they reached an impasse and just glared, willing the other to make the first move.

A few moments passed and Axel's face relaxed as his mind finally backtracked to the important bits of their shouting match. "Wait, you like me?"

Roxas sighed and glanced skyward. "You can be so fucking oblivious sometimes."

Axel grinned. It was the grin most people recognized as his 'I'm feeling really smug right now/mischief imminent' grin, but what Roxas recognized as his 'I'm really super happy/dork-grin'. "Oh, this is awesome. You like me."

Roxas looked anywhere but at Axel to save himself the embarrassment, but his face burned red anyways when he realized how many people were hanging around their periphery, casually eavesdropping. "Yeah, whatever. Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm still cool to drive."

They slipped out of the party with little fanfare, and the bottle of whiskey tagged along for the ride.

~*^*~

Axel continued to dork-grin the entire way to the beach, but neither spoke a word. He drove onto the sand via an old beach patrol gate, but only the front wheels so he could back onto solid asphalt without too much trouble. The summer night air was near perfect, cool enough to not be stifling, and warm enough to go without a jacket. The ocean was a soccer field's length away; the sound of waves crashing on the sand a distant and dull roar. Axel killed the motor and they both got out and climbed onto the Pinto's roof with practiced ease, just as they had every few nights a week for the past two summers. Once there, they staved off awkwardness with a newer tradition.

"So, how's college?"

"Fine. How's high-school?"

"Fine."

Okay, now they could be properly awkward.

"So, can we make out some more now?"

Tragically, Axel had been born with a defective 'awkward-senses' gene.

"No, we fucking can't!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because! I'm still mad at you!"

Axel flopped back in a huff, rubber heels bouncing off the windshield and metal bits on his pants pinging against the roof. "You're not mad, you're just embarrassed 'cause you shared your _feelings_ and now you're taking it out on me."

Roxas willed himself to not blush, even though he knew it couldn't be seen in the semi-darkness of starlight and moonlight. He crossed his arms atop his knees and hid the bottom half of his face there anyways. It really kind of sucked when Axel was right. "So?" He mumbled.

"So, I wanna make out and you won't let me. That's a problem. That's a big fucking problem because we were making out before and it was fine with you then, but it's not fine with you now and I don't know why." He poked Roxas in the thigh to let him know he wasn't angry, not really, but definitely kinda irritated.

Roxas graciously did not scoot away from the poke, because he wasn't really angry either. "I dunno why either. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I just feel kinda...stupid."

Axel tried not to scoff but a loud breath escaped. He didn't get it, but Roxas was his very best (and rather mean) friend, so he tried to wrap his mind around the concept. Five minutes later, he still didn't get it.

"What about you and that Olette girl?"

Roxas frowned. That was still a pretty fresh hurt. "What about her?"

"She was your girlfriend. You guys kissed and made out and stuff, right? Did you have weird hang-ups with _her_?" Axel mentally winced. Way to sound jealous of an ex, he thought, though depending on the answer, maybe he would be.

To his credit, Roxas carefully considered his answer. The soothing sounds of the waves and the fresh sea breeze lent to much cooler heads than the pounding music and stench of sweat back at the party, and the alcohol had kicked in to make him comfortable enough to share his conclusion. "Maybe? Whenever there were others around, even just Pence or Hayner. Though I bet that was fucking weird for him, too, shithead." Things were still very much not-cool between the two blonds. Roxas stewed in his thoughts a few moments. "Do you think that's--"

"No, that's not why you fucking broke up." Axel frowned. This conversation was going in the exact opposite direction he wanted it to. He wanted there to be no talking at all, mouths could be put to much better use, but apparently Roxas needed to be talked down from his affection anxiety like a cat out of a tree.

Finally, after an indeterminable stretch of time, Roxas sighed, uncrossed his arms, and flopped back on the car roof next to Axel. His heels dangled a good two inches higher up the windshield than the pair beside him.

A few more moments of silence passed between them. Roxas' mind concentrated solely on the warmth from the body next to his, while he tried to rally the courage to repeat his actions from earlier in the night. He was halfway in between 'yeah, I could pull that off' and 'let's fucking DO THIS' when Axel rolled on top of him. He let out a manly shriek of indignation. His plan had been thwarted! He tried to cross his arms, but there was an Axel on his chest, so he opted to glare instead. This didn't work so well either because Axel had buried his face against Roxas' neck.

"Seven months, huh?"

Roxas shifted in place a bit. "Yeah."

For half a second, Axel was caught in indecision. If he was going to do this, it was going to be a _relationship_. But then he imagined the look on Roxas' face if he were to back off, the one he saw so often when Roxas was with his family, a mix of hurt and hastily hidden longing and he knew that he couldn't do that to him; at this moment there was no going back. So Axel did a mental shrug and threw caution to the wind.

He pressed his lips to Roxas' neck since he was already there and might as well. He worked his way up to a jawline, lingered for a while and bit maybe once or twice before moving over to the lips that got the both of them into this whole mess.

It was just a simple touch of lips against lips, at least until Axel felt Roxas' tentative hands at his side, brushing along his ribs to rest on his waist. Then he pressed more, tilted his head for better access, and was utterly thrilled when Roxas opened his mouth added his tongue to the mix of his own volition.

Axel propped himself up a little on one arm and threaded his fingers through Roxas' hair with the other. With the extra leverage he ground down, which elicited a wonderful pressure and a sharp exhale from the blond underneath him. The pair continued in this manner, with only the sounds of the surf and quiet moans and gasps, when something (Axel had no idea what) clicked in his head and he was forced to pull away and laugh like a madman.

Roxas punched him in the arm and glared. "_What?!_" If Axel was laughing at his skill, then he _swore to God, _he would not see daylight again.

"Nothing!" Axel snickered. "It's just, we're making out on top of my car."

Roxas snorted and tried to hold it in, but he couldn't help laughing either. It wasn't even that funny, just supremely surreal. If someone had told him this where he and Axel would've ended up back when they first met, back when...

"Oh shit!" He abruptly sat up, startling Axel half to death and nearly knocking heads with him. "What time is it? Fuck!" Roxas scrambled for his cell and shoved Axel off, where he laid on his side, bemused and a little miffed. "I told Sora I'd be back at one. He insists on playing the over-protective older brother whenever Mom's gone and _goddamn!_" Roxas swore as his phone merrily glowed '2:21' up at him. He looked pleadingly at Axel.

Axel sighed and hung his head. "Yeah, sure. Let's go home."

~*^*~

This car ride was most certainly not silent, with Roxas muttering to himself, and Axel laughing at his expense, if only to cover his disappointment over being denied a second time.

"Seriously, it's _Sora_. What could he possibly do to you? Tattle?"

"You don't understand. He has this look. This-this old grandma look. You know, where it's all 'I was so nice to wait up worrying about you while you were out and here you have forgotten me.' He does it _perfectly_. I'd prefer it if he kicked my ass or something, you have no idea."

Axel frowned. "Why the hell is waiting up for you anyways? That's kind of...weird."

Roxas sighed. They were turning onto his street. "I dunno. He just does. It's some kind of innate protective thing he has. You should see it when he turns it on Riku; it's hilarious."

Axel brought the car to a stop in front of Roxas' house. Sure enough, the downstairs lights were on, and Roxas sighed again. "At least he'll be at college next year," he muttered. He opened the passenger door and got one foot out before it occurred to him that maybe he should do or say something to Axel instead of just going about business as usual. He hovered half-in half-out of the car for a moment while Axel observed him, chin propped on one hand and his elbow resting on the steering wheel, then pulled back inside and shut the door again. He leaned his whole body into the driver's side and the two of them shared breath for a split second before Roxas kissed his best friend and more goodnight. When he pulled away, Axel was smirking again.

"See? It was a good idea."

Roxas blushed. "Oh, shut up," he huffed and climbed out of the car. He slammed the door shut a little harder than necessary and leaned in the window. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Axel watched Roxas all the way up the front walk and inside. He drove down the street to where his house sat at the top of a T-intersection, parked in the driveway, performed a little victory dance in his seat, and did not feel the slightest bit of embarrassment about it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Comments and criticisms are most welcome (though I prefer first-born children (No I don't, I hate children.))


End file.
